1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for flexible rate charging for a service during an existing connection in a telecommunication network.
Within the scope of the deregulation of telecommunication markets, many different providers are entering the market and are competing with one another in different areas (network operators, service providers, information providers). Clearly, a trend is developing away from the sale of so-called network services such as connections between subscribers, with particular quality characteristics (data rate, error rate, etc.) and toward the marketing of information services such as consulting services, data searches, etc.. Modern telecommunication networks which allow subscribers access to the information providers are oriented, with regard to charging for services, toward characteristics of the connection that is produced (distance, time of day, day of the week, data rate, error rate, etc.). Those parameters that are charge relevant from a network standpoint can be derived by the network at the time that the connection is produced and can be used to determine the rate to be applied.
In the event of the sale of services, e.g. information, consulting, etc. by a service provider to the user of the service, there is a business relationship between the service user and the service provider in addition to the general business relationship between telecommunications subscribers and network operators.
In order to provide a successful marketing of services, the business relationship between the service provider and the user must follow the usual practices of the market:
First of all, that includes a flexible pricing structure as a function of supply and demand, i.e. the provider must be able to adapt its pricing structure to its business interests independently without the inclusion of a third party, e.g. the network operator.
Since the supply is independent of the services of the network operator, within the scope of its business relationship with the user, the service provider should be able to ask its price and when the user is interested, should be able to make the price directly applicable.
It is furthermore required that as needed, the user can remain totally anonymous in relation to the service provider, as is customary, for example, in the purchasing of goods for cash.
For security reasons, e.g. user protection, protection against misuse, the user should be protected against monetary charges brought about by errors and by intentional or unintentional misuse.
The currently used embodiments are based on both of the following approaches:
Online charging according to a predetermined rate schedule. The rate to be applied is derived according to predetermined rules (e.g. from connection parameters or from user inputs having possible variants that are fixed at the beginning of the call). Consequently, only a limited scope is available to the service provider for variable modifications within the framework of an existing connection to a user since the parameters are already fixed at that point.
Offline charging through the use of separate account tendering for the service provided. In that connection, the provider can in fact freely set its price, but the business relationship requires that the user be known to the service provider in order to make the account tendering possible.